vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Series Comparisons
This is a list of similarities in from some of V.C. Andrews Novels. *'Faked Pregnancies:' Glady's Tate fakes a pregnancy, when her husband Octavius rapes and gets Gabrielle pregnant with Paul. - The Landry Series. Georgia Booth fakes her pregnancy when her husband Jed Booth rapes and gets their niece Lillian pregnant with Charlotte. - The Cutler Series Olivia Foxworth fakes a pregnancy when Malcolm Foxworth rapes his stepmother Alicia Foxworth. - The Dollangagner Series Kirby Scott rapes Grace Houston and gets her pregnant with Linden, Jackie Lee is forced to fake a pregnancy and pass Linden off as her own. - The DeBeers Series *'Unbrotherly Love:' Philip Cutler lusts for his half sister Dawn Longchamp and has either tried or successfully raped her many times. - The Cutler Series. Christopher Foxworth Jr. is in love with his full sister Catherine Foxworth, and they eventually get married. (They're parents later turn out to be not only half-uncle and niece, but also half-siblings.) -The Dollangagner Series. Paul Marcus Tate is in love with his half-sister, Ruby. Even after she tells him the truth. - The Landry Series. *'Wicked Grandmothers:' Grandmother Cutler hates all her grandchildren including their mother Laura Sue; she treats her granddaughter Dawn the worst out of everyone, - The Cutler Series. Olivia Foxworth, locks all four of her grandchildren up in the westwing of Foxworth Hall. Alice looks at Chris, Cathy, Cory and Carrie Dollangagner with disgust and states they are all sinners from hell and that she can't ever love them. - The Dollangagner Series *'Baby Selling:' Everett Hudson sells off his granddaughter Rain to Latisha and Ken Arnold, because he and his family were ashamed of Rain being a bi-racial child. Jack Landry sells his granddaughter Giselle Dumas, Ruby's twin sister, to Daphne and Pierre Dumas, because he needed the money and Daphne and Pierre desperately wanted a child. *'Heir of a Fortune:' Heaven Casteel and Dawn Longchamp are both adopted by other families while they are coming from very rich and wealthy ones. *'Raped by a Father:' Lillian Booth was raped by her adopted father/uncle Jed Booth and had Charlotte by him; Grace Houston was raped by her stepfather Kirby Scott and had Linden by him, and Leigh VanVoreen was also raped by her stepfather Tony Tatterton and had Heaven by him. Cat Carson was raped by her adopted father (who, as it turns out is also technically her brother-in-law) - The Wildflowers Series *'Dying in Childbirth:' Gabrielle Landry dies shortly after giving birth to twins Ruby Landry and Giselle Dumas, due to loss of blood. Leigh VanVoreen also dies shortly after giving birth to Heaven Casteel, due to bleeding too much. * Incest/Quasi-incest Cathy and Chris Dollanganger are brother and sister, but end up becoming lovers and marrying. Their own parents were half uncle and niece. - The Dollanganger Series Ruby Landry unwittingly falls in love with her half-brother Paul Tate, but breaks it off when she realises the truth. They end up marrying, though this is mostly for show; Paul, however, ends up raping Ruby on one occasion due to his obsession with her. - The Landry Series Lillian Booth was raped by her adopted father/uncle Cat Carson's adopted father/brother-in-law raped her; she herself was the product of an affair between her mother and her mother's brother-in-law. - The Wildflowers Series Leigh VanVoreen and Grace Houston were both raped by their stepfathers and became pregnant. Also, in The Casteel Series, Leigh's daughter Heaven unwittingly falls in love with her uncle Troy (Tony's brother) and they break off their plan's to marry; however, they conceive a daughter, Annie, following a one night stand. Category:Book Series Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman Category:Browse Category:The Hudson Series Category:Rain Arnold Category:The Landry Series Category:Ruby Landry Category:Giselle Dumas Category:Georgia Booth Category:Jack Landry Category:Everett Hudson Category:Daphne Dumas Category:Pierre Dumas Category:Lillian Booth Category:Olivia Foxworth Category:Latisha Arnold Category:Ken Arnold Category:Chris Dollangagner Category:Cathy Dollangagner Category:Carrie Dollangagner Category:Cory Dollangagner